Somewhere out there
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: Songfic: Short sappy 3x4. Trowa muses about his relationship with Quatre while he is away. Rated for very mild Shounen Ai content, Please R+R Minna!! *scampers off*


Disclaimer: The characters i have used in this fic belong to "Gundam Wing" and whoever owns them and the song "Somewhere out there" Belongs to somebody else that is not me *whines* I am making no money out of this fic, Nor do i claim any rights to anything. So please don't sue! This fic is also SHOUNEN AI 3x4 to be exact, even though its so mild its hardly there, Its still implied, So if you turn green at the idea of this, Dont read ^_^ *grins* Its as simple as that people! Its also VERY SAPPY!! *waves banners* All flames will be smirked at and sent to my dog Yuki for breakfast, Praise and anything else will be glomped and fed marshmellows for eternity ^__^ Please R+R Minna!!   
  
  
  
  
Somewhere out there  
  
Trowa stood by the open window watching as the moon began to rise into the approaching darkness, The faint smell of jasmine drifted from the vast gardens around him, Mixing with the humid evening and making him sleepy. Running his hand through his bangs he seated himself on a small crimson seat and tried to focus his eyes on the stars above him as they twinkled in their never-ending blanket of ebony.  
  
Somewhere out there,  
Beneath the pale moonlight,  
Someone's thinking of me,  
And loving me tonight.  
  
It was at times like this, when the silence fell, That he could truely be himself, He was a solitary person that untill now always preferred to be alone, Of course since the war he had learnt to work along side others, But he had never allowed anyone into his world. He had seen too much sorrow and loss to even consider letting anyone try to break down the barriers he had built around his heart.   
  
Somewhere out there,  
Someone's saying a prayer,  
That we'll find one another,  
In that big somewhere out there.  
  
Scanning the distance before him Trowa let his mind wander to the one person that had taught him how to smile, that had taught him that angels really do exsist and showing not all of them we're bringers of death. Closing his eyes he wished he could make the distance between them smaller, As drops of liquid began streaking down his cheeks, Almost mimicking that of a star falling from the heavens, Granting someone in the universe the hope to make a wish.  
For Trowa the tears we're symbols of the ice in his heart melting under the gaze of his guardian angel, No matter how far apart they were at this moment in time, His soul had been captured and for once he didn't care, He wanted it taken by the thief that had stolen his heart, Because then he knew for sure his lonliness would eventually fade into nothing but a memory.  
  
And even though I know,  
How very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing,  
On the same bright star.  
  
Feeling the taste of salt as the tears finally reached his lips Trowa brushed them away, The bitter substance leaving his cheeks tinged a faint pink, Making his dark eyes flare up against his normally pale skin. Standing up he closed the window, nodding slightly as though answering a question from shadows now dancing around his room in the dying light.  
  
And when the night wind,  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping,  
Underneath the same big sky.  
  
Tomorrow seemed so far away, The hours seemed to have almost stopped passing. Letting out a small sigh Trowa pulled off his shirt, Shivering slightly as the cold air circulating in his room hit his flesh sending tingles down his spine almost as though someone was trailing their fingertips gently down his skin. Walking to the large bed dominating the expanse of the room he sat down, the matress denting slightly under the new weight. Reaching over he picked up a silver plated picture frame, Even though the figure was almost hidden with the darkness of the room Trowa could still make out every single feature perfectly, Tracing the figure's jawline with the tip of his finger he chuckled slightly as he could almost imagine the flashing smile that would be given in return if the picture was real.  
  
Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then we'll be together,  
Somewhere out there, Out where,  
Dreams come true.  
  
Placing the frame back onto the wooden dresser, Trowa pulled back the black covers over the matress. Sinking into its embrace he looked over to the empty space next to him. Tomorrow that space would be filled as his angel would be returning to him. Even though he felt the luckiest man in the world to be able to hold such a treasure in his arms, He couldnt help but wince at the sadness that had brought them together, His angel's wings were broken due to hatred and greed of others, the feathers scarred with the many lives he had taken in the name of peace. But in time Trowa knew the damage would repair and the scars would sink into the depths of the past. They both had eternity to love and learn , All they had to do was wait.  
  
And even though I know,  
How very far apart we are,  
It helps to think we might be wishing,  
On the same bright Star.  
  
And when the night wind,  
Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,  
It helps to think we're sleeping,  
Underneath the same big sky.  
  
Laying his head onto the pillow he began to fall into his dreams only to be awoken by the ringing of the phone beside him. Picking the object up Trowa frowned slightly wondering who would be calling him at this hour.  
"Trowa?..Its me, I just wanted to say goodnight.."  
Chuckling down the line he reached over once more and took the picture in his hand gazing at the image of the figure that was now speaking.  
"Goodnight Little One, I'll see you tomorrow, Get some sleep now"  
"I will..Trowa..I love you"  
"I love you too Quatre..sweet dreams"  
Hearing the click signalling disconnection Trowa placed the phone back on its stand and fell back onto the softness of the bed, Keeping his firm grip on the picture Trowa allowed unciousness to over-take him as he slowly drifted into sleep, waiting for the dawn of tomorrow when he would be blessed with the person he longed for more than anything else.  
  
Somewhere out there,  
If love can see us through,  
Then we'll be together.  
  
Somewhere out there, Out where,  
Dreams come true...  
  
Owari.  
  
AN: *cheers* SAP SAP SAP!!! Well, I hope everyone liked it! I think this is the favorite of everything I've ever done, Gotta love Twowa and Quatwa ne? *giggles* Id like to say thankyou to my sister (yes im actually thanking her O_o) For giving me the idea to use this song for a 3x4 *glomps K-chan* Id also like to say thankyou to all my reviewers ^__^! My block took alittle holiday for awhile *smirks* I just hope I can keep my block away to finish my Gravi fic X__X!! Please R+R everyone!! *scampers away with her Trowa plushie* ^__^  
  
Bish. 


End file.
